The Jailbait Is Not A Job Benefit
by Joanna Grant
Summary: Hmm, this is hard to summarize without giving away too much. This chapter is about Logan meeting a mysterious blonde with a hidden agenda.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Jailbait Is Not A Job Benefit

Author: Karen

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine – only the ideas for the naughty things I make them do.

Summary: Hmm, this is hard to summarize without giving away too much. This chapter is about Logan meeting a mysterious blonde with a hidden agenda.

Chapter One: Targeting The Objective

The collection of ramshackle buildings looked like a tornado had blown through and the residents were too lazy to rebuild. The place that had the audacity to call itself Laughlin Citywould never be in any danger of being the object of a campaign by the Department of Tourism.

The classy-looking blonde cursed under her breath as she stepped in something she didn't want to identify. Her information about the Wolverine had better be correct and he was actually here, or she'd just trashed her favorite pair of Manolo Blahniks for nothing. Walking into the smoky dive called the Lion's Den, she made her way to the bar and perched herself on one of the tacky vinyl barstools.

"I don't suppose you serve champagne?" she asked the grizzled bartender.

"I can piss in a glass and add some seltzer – it'd be about the same thing," he offered.

"Charming. Just give me a shot of your least watered-down stuff."

The bartender slammed the shot glass down in front of her and she placed a ten-dollar bill on the bar. He didn't give her any change. The jerk must've figured her for a big tipper.

She turned her attention to the steel cage that dominated the place. A tall, devastatingly handsome man with the physique of a Greek god stood bare-chested in the center of the cage, rolling his broad shoulders, as the man lying unconscious on the floor was dragged out by his ankles.

The man known on the fight circuit as Wolverine was in top form this evening, effortlessly dispatching one drunken challenger after another. He wasn't even breaking a sweat it was so ridiculously easy. The leggy blonde, in the indecently short skirt and clingy top, at the bar eyed him appreciatively, as did every other woman in the place. The cage-fighting groupies were the most vocal in their appreciation of their 'hero'. Between matches, Wolverine accepted the shots of whiskey offered by his 'fans', as they jockeyed for his attention. He was well known for taking a lucky girl or two back to his motel for a night of unforgettable copulation. The man's sexual prowess in the sack was as legendary as his fighting skills, and every woman past puberty wanted to be next. Wolverine watched the blonde intently, as he jerked his head sharply to the right and effortlessly knocked out the latest moron stupid enough to think he had a shot at taking him down. His new admirer parted her legs enough for him to see that she hadn't bothered putting on any panties. How convenient.

"Tonight's winner and still King of the Cage – the Wolverine." The announcer said, as Wolverine stepped out of the metal cage, and pushing past the fawning groupies, sauntered over to the bar. Pulling a faded black t-shirt over his head, he sat down just three stools away from the blonde and ordered a beer.

Glancing her way as he lit his cigar, he noticed her looking back. In fact, she was very obviously giving him the once over.

"Like what you see?" he asked her, as the beer was put in front of him and he downed it quickly.

"Do you?" she replied, wondering if he was as good in bed as his reputation suggested. A girl could have an orgasm just looking at him, so she could only imagine what actually rubbing up against him naked could do.

Looking at her up close, she reminded him of one of those models that graced the _Sports Illustrated_ swimsuit edition. Yeah, she was a looker all right. He dragged on the cigar and blew out lazy smoke rings.

"Not bad," he informed her nonchalantly, skimming his eyes over her, before settling on one particular area of interest. He wondered if they were real or courtesy of a skilled surgeon, and if he would have the opportunity to find out.

"Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer," she said, noticing exactly where his stare was focused.

"So, are they real?" he asked rudely.

"Yes, and they're magnificent," she replied, without a trace of embarrassment.

"Prove it," he challenged.

"Even if this dump was a strip club and tonight was amateur night, I'm not in the habit of showing my tits in public," she replied calmly.

"I gotta room." He offered, piercing her with challenging eyes that even in the dim light of the bar, she could see were a mixture of green and brown with flecks of gold, and totally hypnotizing. The man was simply stunning and the blonde caught her breath.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go," she finally answered, standing up and sliding off the stool. Time to see if his reputation was well earned she thought, as the anticipation made her quiver.

Oh yeah, he thought, he was gonna get laid – as if there was ever any doubt.

He followed her out of the bar, much to the disappointment of the other women he'd passed over. Once outside, he walked over to his camper and got in on the driver's side. She stood for a minute before realizing he wasn't going to open the passenger door for her. Oh well, she wasn't expecting him to be a gentleman.

Sliding into the passenger seat, she wrinkled her nose distastefully at the rolling wreck that constituted the Wolverine's transportation.

"What was this thing in its former life, a garbage truck?" she sniffed.

"Hey, if you'd prefer the road," he said, insulted.

"No. It looks fine. It looks…. cozy," she replied, trying to appease him and hoping to stop him from dumping her on the side of the road.

Wolverine glared at her, his hazel eyes blazing. She'd better be a good fuck after all this aggravation, he thought.

"You don't have anything to eat do you? That cheap ass bar didn't even have any peanuts." She hadn't eaten anything since that pitiful excuse for a salad at lunchtime – stupid diet.

He reached over to the glove compartment, pulled out a bag of beef jerky and handed it to her.

"Ugh. The caviar of rednecks everywhere," she complained, as she returned the package to the glove box, preferring to starve to death if necessary, rather than struggle to gnaw through dried-up chewy cow parts.

"So don't fuckin' eat it, your highness," he snapped, contemplating if she was gonna be worth the effort after all. Hell, she was probably just gonna lay there and let him do all the work anyway.

Luckily for her, they'd already reached the motel and he was too lazy to go back to the bar and pick up someone else.

Sensing his hostility and wanting very much to experience this magnificent male specimen, she promised him, "It'll be worth it – you'll see."

"Yeah, I hope so, or no Egg McMuffin for you in the mornin'."

Once inside the room, the cool frosty society princess act quickly melted and she turned into a consummate slut with lots of energy. Wolverine screwed her seven ways to Sunday; finally collapsing hours later – exhausted, even for him.

"You're a hellava fuck, darlin'," he informed her.

"I know," she said confidently, "I told you it would be worth it, and by the way, the name's Mystique."


	2. Getting Thrown A Curve Or Two

Chapter Two: Getting Thrown A Curve …Or Two

"Mystique, huh?" Logan repeated.

"Yes, it means an aura of mystery or mystical power," Mystique replied.

"So what other 'powers' do you have, besides being able to make a man cum 'till he screams?"

Mystique morphed into a petite brunette with large chocolate brown eyes, as Logan's hazel eyes widened. She was absolutely breathtaking. He heard his own heartbeat pound in his ears as his jeans tightened.

"Interestin' mutation, darlin'," he responded, appreciating the sight of the tantalizing image before him.

Sauntering up to him, still in the form of the stunning brunette, Mystique wrapped herself around him.

"With me, you could be with someone different every night and never be bored," she said seductively, as she caressed his cheek.

"You didn't seduce me just to offer yourself as my concubine, so what do ya really want, Mystique?" he asked.

Unwrapping herself, she stepped back and smiled cunningly.

"I have a proposition from my employer. He'd like to offer you a position with our organization."

"So who's your employer and what does this 'organization' do exactly?" he asked, just a little intrigued.

"We protect the welfare of others like us," she replied.

"Kinda like those do-gooders the X-Men? Sorry, babe, not interested."

"Oh, not like the X-Men – no, not at all. They're hopeless dreamers. Envisioning a utopia in which mutants and humans can co-exist peacefully. What a crock. Erik has a much more realistic approach to the situation."

"What? Bite them first, before they bite you?"

"Something like that," she answered and then continued, "Anyway, he could use a man of your considerable 'talents'. And he'll pay you ten times what you earn kicking the crap out of drunken rednecks."

"You're being a little vague here, darlin'. You care to explain a bit more, so I know exactly what I'm gettin' into."

"Erik can explain it better than I can. But I can tell you that aligning yourself with him has many advantages."

"So what are you? A job benefit?"

Morphing back into the form of the blonde, Mystique stepped closer to Logan.

"I could be," she said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gazed up into his face.

"Okay. I'll meet with your boss, but no promises. If the deal looks too wacky, I'm outta there," he informed her.

"You're under no obligation," she assured him.

"Great, but before we leave, there's one more thing I wanna do," he said.

"Oh. What would that be?" she asked, puzzled.

"This," Logan replied, as he picked her up, tossed her on the bed and climbed onto her.

A few hours later Logan found himself face to face with the great Erik Lehnsherr also known as Magneto. The man looked harmless enough, Logan thought, until he flung Logan's metal-laced body across the room effortlessly in a demonstration of his gift. Not so harmless after all, Logan realized. He was also introduced to a short man with green-tinged skin aptly named Toad and a large behemoth of a man named Sabretooth, who looked liked his parents had been a football player and a lioness. Toad didn't appear to be able to inflict much damage, but Sabretooth seemed capable of disemboweling an elephant without even breaking a sweat.

"This your army?" Logan chortled.

"I'm always looking to recruit new talent, but for now the four of us constitute the Brotherhood. And of course, Mystique's daughter is in training," Erik announced.

Mystique had a daughter? Logan wondered if she'd inherited her mother's shape shifting abilities and was intrigued by the possibilities.

"Ah, and here she is now. Wolverine, meet Rogue," Erik said, indicating behind Logan.

Logan turned to greet the most stunningly beautiful vision he'd ever seen in the entire fifteen years his memory went back. It was the petite brunette that Mystique had temporarily morphed into back at the motel. As when Mystique had impersonated her, he felt his breath hitch, his heart beat faster and his groin tighten.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Wolverine," she drawled, in the sexiest voice he'd ever heard.

"Rogue, my dear, why don't you show Wolverine to one of the guest rooms," Erik suggested, noting Wolverine's reaction to the young girl.

"Certainly, Uncle Erik. This way, Mr. Wolverine," she beckoned, and then turned to walk out of the room.

Logan followed, watching the gentle sway of her hips as she sashayed ahead him.

"Uncle Erik?" He questioned as they walked toward the bedroom wing of the complex.

"Well, he's not really my uncle. I've just known him practically my whole life, so I call him uncle," Rogue answered.

"What about the rest of his band of merry men? Are they all your uncles, too?"

"Well, Victor – that's Sabretooth, thinks he's my daddy. But I think momma just told him that so he'd keep his grubby paws off me."

"He doesn't seem like the type that would let a little immoral thing like incest stop him," Logan noted.

"Well, so far it's worked and I'm not complaining. Beside my mutation keeps him in check."

"And what exactly is your mutation?" he asked curiously. Apparently it wasn't shape shifting like her mother's.

"It's my skin. If anyone comes into contact with me, it can be fatal. Uncle Erik's teaching me to control it, but I still have accidents."

Logan's mind suddenly twisted around all the possible ways to overcome that particular obstacle. He'd always been known as a creative man, after all.

Just then Rogue noticed the dog tag hanging around his neck.

"Were you in the army?" she said indicating the tag. "Doesn't that mean you were in the army?"

Logan slipped the tag under his flannel shirt.

"So what kinda name is Rogue?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know. What kinda name is Wolverine?" she sassed back.

"Logan. My name's Logan."

"Marie."

They reached the bedroom wing and Rogue showed Logan into a large, elegantly appointed suite.

"So where's your room?" Logan asked.

"Just down the hall – across from my momma's."

Just then Mystique walked into the room, interrupting any further conversation. Rogue excused herself and left her mother and the handsome stranger alone.

"I suppose you're gonna tell me to stay away from your daughter?"

"The jailbait is not a job benefit," Mystique responded tightly.

"But you still are, right?" he said, as he closed the gap between them.

Mystique began unbuttoning her blouse. "Of course," she said, wickedly.

Staying for a few days wouldn't kill him Logan thought as he reached for her.

At dinner that evening as Mystique played footsy with Logan under the marble table, his attention was riveted on the little brunette seated across from him. He watched as she put each bite of food into her mouth, past pouty little lips that he wondered what would feel like wrapped around his cock. Noticing him gazing at her, Rogue blushed pink, which delighted him even more. When the milk she was drinking left her with a milk moustache, he had to restrain himself from leaping across the table to lick it off. During dessert, when Mystique ran her hand over Logan's crotch, she probably assumed she'd caused his hard-on.

In his lust-crazed haze, it was difficult for Logan to concentrate on Erik's tale of his treatment at the hands of the Nazis. Trying to appear sympathetic was next to impossible with his dick being caressed by the mother, while the daughter flashed him a cheeky little smile.

After dinner, Mystique, Toad, Sabretooth were in a meeting with Erik, that didn't include Logan. So left to his own devices, he began to explore the complex. He found Rogue in the living room, sitting on the couch, wrapped in a fleece blanket, wearing a pair of pink flannel pajamas with kittens on them and watching, of all things, the Disney Channel.

"What are watchin'?" he inquired, as he sunk down onto the couch next to her.

"Some lame movie about these cousins trying to save their ranch," she replied with a harrumph.

_How the hell can she look like sin personified in those sweet little pajamas? _

"Does this thing pick up anythin' that isn't G-rated?" he asked hopefully.

"I know what you'd like," she informed him, punching a couple of numbers into the remote.

The channel flipped from kids astride horses, to a naked bleached-blonde with a bad boob job, astride a naked brunette guy, who looked remarkably bored. The blonde on the screen rocked back and forth, emitting fake sounding moaning noises, as the man fondled her breasts rather dispassionately.

"MARIE!" Logan growled.

"What? You asked. I didn't think you wanted to watch a cooking show or the Home Shopping Network," she responded mischievously.

The blonde on the screen continued rocking, and moments later acted out the worst orgasm Logan had ever witnessed.

"She's faking," Rogue announced.

"MARIE!" Logan shouted for the second time in the space of a few minutes.

"Well, come on. Even Meg Ryan faked a better one in 'When Harry Met Sally' and that was pretty lame in my opinion."

"Do you even know what a real orgasm would look like?" he asked.

"Well, I've never had the opportunity to actually see one," she informed him. Then as she scooted closer to him, she added, "The gym does have a mirrored wall – care to show me?"

Logan's jaw fell to the ground and Rogue just giggled.

"I'm just kidding, Logan. Don't look so panic stricken." And with that, she bounced out of the room, leaving him sitting there with a raging hard-on and wanting to jump up, chase after her and offer to put the gym's mirror to good use.


	3. Temptation And Surrender

Chapter Three: Temptation And Surrender

The next day Logan found himself alone again. Erik had taken his team out on some business and as he wasn't officially on the team yet, he wasn't invited along. He wandered outside to find Rogue sunbathing. She was lying on her stomach in a miniscule bikini. His mouth watered at the expanse of smooth creamy skin on display and he instantly went hard. When his shadow fell across her, she turned to look up at him, her hand shielding her eyes from the glare of the sun.

"Oh, hey there," she said in a honeyed drawl.

"You're gonna burn," he said, indicating her back.

She shifted to look at her back. He was right; she was already starting to color.

"Would you put some lotion on me?" she asked innocently, "There's some latex gloves and some lotion in the bag."

Reaching into the bag and locating the lotion and the gloves, Logan sat down on the edge of her chaise lounge. Pulling on the ultra thin gloves, he squirted a dollop of lotion into his palms and started to smear the creamy substance onto her back, which did nothing to help his straining erection. Even through the gloves, he felt the softness of her skin as he spread the lotion in a caressing manner. His fingers trailed down the sides of her torso and onto the sides of her breasts. She let out a soft moan and shifted slightly as his left hand slipped further onto her breast, almost cupping it. Removing it slowly, he brushed a finger over her nipple, eliciting another moan from her.

Logan closed his eyes for a second and said a silent "holy shit." He realized he was getting into dangerous territory and concentrated on applying the lotion to the back of Rogue's legs. He was doing fine until he reached the top of her thighs, just below the curve of her sweet little rear end. The bikini bottom was so tiny, that there was more of her exposed than there was covered. Justifying that her delicate little bum needed protection too, he ran his lotion slicked hands over the rounded little cheeks.

"Why don't you get out of those hot-looking clothes and get some sun yourself?" she suggested, noting the denim and flannel that constituted Logan's attire.

He didn't need to be asked twice if he wanted to spend the day half-naked around an equally half-naked Rogue. Standing up, he informed her he'd be right back and practically ran back to his room to change. Returning quickly, in only a pair of cut-off shorts, he discovered to his dismay that she'd fallen asleep. Damn, now he couldn't ask her to return the favor and lather him up with lotion. He settled himself onto the chaise lounge next to hers, and contented himself with watching her sleep.

A short while later, she shifted onto her back. As the top of her bikini wasn't tied, it didn't come with her as she rolled over. Logan now had an unobstructed view of bare breasts that were perfectly formed creamy mounds, topped off by the most delicious looking pinkish-brown nipples he'd ever laid eyes on. Rationalizing that he didn't want to wake her, he merely sat spellbound, fighting the urge to lean over and run his tongue all over her. The mixture of sex vixen and pure innocent that she radiated confused and aroused him all at the same time. Part of him wanted to ravish her and a part of him wanted to protect her from men like himself.

He was so engrossed in watching her that he failed to notice that her mother had returned, and was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips, decidedly pissed off that he was leering at her daughter.

When he finally noticed Mystique glaring at him, he simply said without any embarrassment, "Hi, honey."

"Don't you 'Hi, honey' me – you pig," Mystique spat out loudly, causing Rogue's eyes to snap open at the commotion.

She suddenly realized her state of exposure and crossed her arms over her bare breasts, as she scrambled to her feet and reached for a towel to cover herself.

"It's not what you think, momma," she cried.

"I warned you, Wolverine, that my daughter's off limits. Apparently, I didn't make myself clear enough," Mystique said hotly.

It was then that Rogue noticed Logan's state of undress and she swallowed hard as she looked at his magnificent physique – the sculpted chest, six-pack abs and nicely muscled thighs. Who knew he was hiding _that _under all that flannel and denim? No wonder her mother was jumping him every chance she got. Her cheeks turned bright pink as a lewd thought flashed through her mind about the possibilities of what could've happened if her mother hadn't come home when she did. No, this was her mother's boyfriend she reminded herself – eyes and hands off. Not wanting to embarrass herself further with the possibility of actually drooling, she excused herself and bolted back inside.

Mystique turned sharply on Logan, who was wearing a bemused grin.

"I'm not even remotely kidding about Rogue. You keep away from her or I don't care how badly Erik wants you on the team, I'll kick your ass outta here so fast," she warned, her eyes blazing.

"Relax, momma bear. I'm not gonna lay a hand on your precious cub," Logan stated.

"It's not your hands I'm worried about," Mystique snapped back and then softening, added, "She's just a child, please leave her alone."

"How old is she, anyway?" he asked, curiously.

"She's seventeen, why?" she replied suspiciously.

"I believe the legal age of consent in New York is seventeen."

"Figures you'd know that bit of trivia. Not that it will do you any good. I mean it – hands… and all other body parts off of her, or I'll tell her daddy," Mystique threatened.

"Sabretooth?" Logan chuckled, "Yeah, I'm really scared of that overgrown pussycat."

"Victor will introduce you to a whole new kind of pain, if you touch her."

"Is he really her father?"

"No, but he thinks he is and it's kept her safe from him, so I don't correct that particular error."

"Yeah, but I'm **not** her daddy," Logan reminded her.

"Wolvie, baby," Mystique said, suddenly changing her tone again, "I'll keep you so busy, you won't have time to think about that inexperienced little girl."

"Well, right now I need either a cold shower or a good hard fuck. So what's it gonna be?"

She pulled him toward a chaise lounge, "Do you even have to ask?"

"What? Out here?" he asked, slightly stunned at her boldness.

"Don't tell me the big bad Wolverine has suddenly developed a case of shyness?" she purred, in a voice that was half teasing and half challenging.

Logan shrugged his shoulders, if Mystique wanted to be an exhibitionist, who was he to argue. He dropped his shorts, pushed her down onto the chaise, hiked her skirt up, ripped off her panties and climbed onto her. As he pounded into her, his thoughts drifted to a certain cute little brunette. Meanwhile, Rogue's room faced the patio, so looking out the window, she was treated to a view of Logan vigorously screwing her mother. Picking up a bunny that was part of the menagerie of stuffed animals on her bed, she flung it across the room forcefully. Seeing that it failed to do any real damage, she grabbed a teddy bear next and ripped his little head off. She decided to go the kitchen and eat an entire pint of Haagen-Dazs and to hell with spoiling her appetite for dinner.

If she'd stayed and continued watching the little display on the patio, she would've been treated to something very interesting. Logan was thrusting into Mystique, but was having a difficult time reaching climax and Mystique, having already had her own orgasm, was getting impatient.

"Christ, Wolvie, I'm starting to chafe down there. You wanna finish this up already?" she whined.

"Almost there. If you'd quit bitchin' at me and let me concentrate," he complained.

Mystique rolled her eyes and then had an idea. She morphed into Rogue, which apparently did the trick, because it immediately made Logan ejaculate.

"Yeah, thought that would do it," she snapped, morphing back into her blonde form and pushing him off of her.

Logan rolled over onto his back, panting heavily, as he recovered. Mystique stood up and adjusted her skirt.

"Next time you get horny, you can take matters into your own hand – if you know what I mean," she said, pantomiming the jerking off motion. She then marched inside, leaving him lying there naked.

Logan sat up and ran his fingers through his disheveled hair, contemplating his next move. Obviously, he no longer wanted the mother – he wanted the daughter.

At dinner that evening, Mystique was noticeably frosty to Logan and Rogue was conspicuously absent from the table. Apparently, she'd eaten an entire pint of ice cream and was now in her room nursing an ice cream headache and a stomachache. Erik took the opportunity of Logan not being distracted by either his niece's presence or Mystique's pawing, to explain in depth about his plans for the Brotherhood, but Logan was still only half paying attention, as his mind wandered to a certain delectable brunette. Besides, Erik's grand plan sounded like a dump truck load of crap anyway. The sooner he got out of there, back to minding his own business, and letting these morons fight their own battles, the better. He wondered if he could convince Rogue to leave with him.

Logan excused himself from the less than scintillating conversation and went in search of the object of his desire. As he entered the hallway to the bedroom wing, he heard a soft moaning coming from the direction of Rogue's room. With the stealth of a ninja, he approached her room. The door was slightly ajar, so he peered in through the sliver of space. Rogue was lying on the bed, this time in a pair of pale blue pajamas that had white clouds on them. Her hand was down the front of the bottoms and she was pleasuring herself. But it was what she said that shocked him the most.

"Logan, Oh, Logan," she moaned.

_Oh, my God, she's thinking about me! _

Logan instantly went hard. He pushed open the door and stepped into the room, startling her. She jerked her hand out of her pajamas, totally mortified.

"Logan!" she squealed.

He simply walked over to the bed, sat down, gathered her in his arms and pressed a light kiss to her lips, pulling away before her skin had time to react. Both breathing hard, they were mere fractions of an inch apart, their lips almost touching. Rogue closed the tiny gap and pressed her mouth to his. Expecting the pull to start, Logan was delighted when the only tingling sensation he felt was the kind that usually accompanied such kisses. Running his tongue over her plump lips, he pulled down on her chin with his thumb, parting her lips slightly, giving him the opportunity to invade her mouth. As he sunk his tongue into her mouth, she threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled his head toward her to deepen the kiss.

Finally breaking apart for air, he said, "I see those lessons are payin' off."

"Uncle Erik told me if I wanted to do something bad enough, I could do it. I really wanted to kiss you just then, so I guess he was right."

"What else do you want to do bad enough?" Logan asked, his hands reaching for the top button of the sweet little pajamas.

"What do you think?" she asked in a husky voice.

Logan pressed a kiss to her neck and then worked his way down onto her collarbone and then even lower, as he opened the buttons of the pajama top. He parted the fleecy fabric to reveal what he'd been dreaming about since the incident on the patio.

"So beautiful. Such perfection," he moaned, as his eyes drank in the sight before him.

He pressed heated kisses to one of the creamy mounds, licking at the areola before taking the little pebble of a nipple into his mouth. It tasted as sweet as he'd imagined. Rogue moaned and threw her head back as he suckled at the one breast while massaging the other with his hand and then switching sides and doing the same thing. Her skin still wasn't reacting – so far, so good.

She was tugging on the bottom of his t-shirt, so taking the hint; he pulled it off in one swift move. Running her hands over the tight corded muscles; she let out a sigh as she pressed kisses to his pecs. He let her explore his chest with her small hands and soft mouth. Still not even a slight tingle. He pushed the pajama top off her shoulders, down her arms and then tossed it behind him. Easing her backward down onto the bed, he reached for the silk cord that held up the bottoms. Undoing the bow and parting the fabric, he slid the fleece material off her hips and down her legs. She wasn't wearing any panties and so the triangle of hair at the junction of her legs was revealed to him. He ran his fingers through the soft curls. Parting her outer lips, he rubbed her clit, causing her to lift her hips off the bed.

"Just relax, baby. This is gonna feel real good, I promise," he whispered, as he continued the gentle massaging action.

Rubbing her clit with his fingers, it wasn't long before Rogue shuddered, as the orgasm washed over her. She was still recovering when Logan dipped his head down and licked at her in the same spot where his fingers had just been. He ran his hands over the curves of her lithe young body as he continued to pleasure her with his tongue. She writhed beneath the heated touch of his mouth, pushing herself into him with each stroke of his tongue. Her second orgasm hit her with an even greater force than the first one and she pulled a pillow over her face to muffle the scream.

Pulling the pillow off her face, Logan leaned down and gave her a flicker of a kiss. She bolted up and grabbing him, flipped him over onto his back and straddled him. For a tiny little thing, she was fairly strong, he thought, as she perched her naked little derriere on his denim clad thighs. When she reached for the button of his jeans, popped it open and slid the zipper down, he realized what she was going to do. Ten seconds later she'd freed his erection and after the initial gasp, was studying it closely. He let her explore the thick member, as she ran curious fingers up and down the shaft and over the swollen head. He thought he was going to die from sheer ecstasy when her thumb touched the slit at the top of the head.

Leaning down, she pressed a kiss to the head, and then her tongue repeated the earlier action of her thumb. Logan just closed his eyes as she ran her tongue up and down the shaft and then licked at the head as if it were a lollipop. Knowing she was an innocent, he was shocked when she sucked his cock into her mouth and began giving him head in a way that was too expertly done for someone with her theoretically limited experience. He wondered for a brief moment exactly how 'Uncle' Erik was teaching her control, but banished the thought just as quickly. Propping himself up on his elbows, he watched her bobbing up and down in his lap. Seeing her succulent lips wrapped around his cock was an even better vision than he'd imagined. Moments later he was close to the edge, and not wanting to come in her mouth, pulled her off him just in time.

"How… did …you ...you…learn ... to…do…that?" he gasped.

"Victor has quite a decent porno collection. Whenever they're all out, I entertain myself."

"Oh." Was all Logan managed to get out, grateful for this one perversion of Sabretooth's.

Sliding his jeans off and tossing them to the floor, he turned to her and gathered her to him.

"How's your control holdin' up?" he asked.

Rogue scooted even closer, wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her legs with his.

"So far, so good, sugar," she said huskily.

"That's my girl," Logan replied, as he crushed his mouth to hers again.

Rolling them, so that she was underneath him, but careful not to crush her, he began plying her supple young body with heated kisses, as she moaned with each caress of his lips against her velvet skin. Spreading her legs and bringing them up to wrap around his waist, he positioned himself at entrance when he remembered something important he needed to retrieve from his wallet.

"I needa condom, baby," he told her and was surprised when she shook her head no.

"I wanna feel you, Logan, not some piece of latex."

"I just don't wanna leave a 'souvenir' behind, if you know what I mean?"

"It's okay. I know my body and I'm just at the beginning of my cycle – so I'm okay."

"Okay, baby, but one more thing. If you start to lose your grip on your control, you push me off real quick."

Rogue nodded her head in acknowledgment. They both definitely wanted him to survive this encounter. Logan smoothed the hair away from her face, leaned in to kiss her, his tongue entering her mouth, as his cock entered her body. A sharp pain cut through her as he pierced her hymen and she arched sharply off the bed. He stopped and gave her time for the pain to subside and to adjust to the feel of having him inside her. He pushed in a little further, realizing that his eight-inch cock was probably not the most comfortable thing for a virgin to experience. Just then she began to wriggle beneath him and he moved again to see how she'd react. When she gave a small thrust up, he pushed in even further and started to move a little more, giving gentle little thrusts. Cupping her delicate little bottom, he gradually eased in as far as he could and increased the pressure of his thrusts as she lifted her hips up to meet his rhythm. He increased the pace of his thrusts the more she writhed beneath him.

"Oh God, Logan. Oh God," she moaned, and it was like music to his ears.

"So good, baby. You feel so good," he complimented her.

"Yes…yes…harder, Logan…please."

"Come for me, Marie. Just surrender and let go, baby."

Rogue's moaning grew louder, as her body quivered beneath him, and he knew she was close. He had been half gone when they started, and was fighting to hold back, wanting to make sure she peaked before allowing himself to reach nirvana.

"So close, baby …you're so close," he said, as he felt her shudder.

"LOGAN!" She screamed, as she was engulfed in a firestorm of sheer pleasure.

Hearing her scream his name like that was all it took for Logan, and he fell over the edge of the abyss into his own freefall, shooting hot liquid deep inside her.

Just then the door was flung open, practically torn off its hinges and Sabretooth's gigantic frame filled the doorway.

"I'm gonna kill you, runt, for defiling my little girl," he roared.


	4. Consequences And Deals

Chapter Four: Consequences And Deals

Rogue screamed as Logan pulled out of her, sprang off the bed and unsheathed his claws. It was surreal to see him standing there, naked with nine-inch adamantium blades poised to inflict damage, as Sabretooth advanced on him. She scrambled off the bed, grabbed her pajama top off the floor and yanked it on quickly.

Dashing to stand between Logan and Sabretooth, she pleaded, "Please, daddy, don't."

At the sound of Rogue's soft plea, Sabretooth stopped in his tracks.

"Don't fight, daddy, please," she continued, walking toward the larger man with her hands outstretched.

Sabretooth looked confused as Rogue continued to edge closer to him until she was less than a foot away. Gazing down at the girl he thought was his daughter, he saw that her lower lip was quivering and her eyes were brimming with tears.

"It's not his fault," she said quietly, "If you're gonna blame anyone, blame me. I led him on."

"Marie," Logan started to say.

"It's true, daddy. I'm the one who flirted with him shamelessly. I knew it was wrong and I did it anyway. I'm so sorry, daddy. I didn't mean to disappoint you." Rogue knew that whenever she called Sabretooth 'daddy' he was putty in her hands.

It worked, as usual, because the gruff man's disposition softened as contemplated the fragile young girl standing bravely before him, defending her lover from his wrath.

"Baby girl, he did things to you – vile things. He shouldn't have put his hands on you."

"I wanted his hands on me. He didn't do anything I didn't want him to," she replied, raising her trembling chin and trying to put on a brave façade.

Mystique picked that rather inopportune moment to walk in on the bizarre scene. To say that she was pissed to find Logan standing naked in her daughter's room and that daughter looking disheveled was an understatement.

"YOU BASTARD!" She screamed at Logan.

Then Mystique did something that shocked even Sabretooth. She walked over to Rogue and slapped her across the face – hard.

"Congratulations, you're now officially a whore."

Rogue was more stunned than hurt, as she raised a hand to the cheek that now prominently featured her mother's handprint.

"What are you waiting for, you fucking moron, kill the bastard!" Mystique yelled at Sabretooth.

"You're just pissed off, 'cause he'd rather do her than you."

"She's your daughter, you cretin. Doesn't it bother you that he fucked her?" she snapped.

"I screwed you when you were fifteen. Now you decide to get all fucking moral?" Sabretooth snapped back.

"Are you gonna take care of him or not?" she demanded.

"No! Get your own hands dirty," he informed her, turned and stomped out of the room.

"Get outta my room, momma. Right now," Rogue commanded, pointing to the door.

Glancing over at Logan and seeing that he still hadn't retracted the claws and was decidedly ready for a fight, Mystique reluctantly accepted defeat. She backed toward the door with a final warning aimed at him, "This isn't finished, you asshole."

After Mystique slammed the door shut, Rogue collapsed on the floor, depleted and sobbing. Logan finally sheathed his claws, rushed over to her and picking her up in his arms, held her as she cried until she was exhausted.

"I've never seen momma so mad. I don't know what she's gonna do now."

"I won't let her do anythin'. Come on. I'll take care of you."

"You promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

He put her into bed and pulled on sweat pants and a t-shirt before joining her, unsure of her control when she wasn't in a conscious state. She finally fell asleep in his arms, completely debilitated. He looked down at the sleeping girl and contemplated his next move. He knew there was no way he was leaving without her. Her 'family' were a bunch of freaks whose corruption had not yet wholly tainted her innocence and he wasn't about to leave her to be contaminated by their depravity. Granted, he was no boy scout, but by comparison, he qualified for sainthood. Sabretooth was right, Mystique wasn't concerned with protecting her daughter, she was more upset that Logan had chosen to be with someone else. Despite wanting to keep guard, should any trouble ensue, Logan eventually succumbed to his own fatigue and dozed off.

Sunlight filtering through the window and throwing a beam of golden light across the bed signaled that they'd made it through the night without incident. Logan stretched lazily and noted that Rogue was still sound asleep tucked into his side. Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, he ran his index finger lovingly over her cheek, a faint bruise from where Mystique had slapped her, just beginning to color her creamy complexion. She let out a soft mewl and shifted slightly, snuggling in closer. A smile flickered across his face as he continued exploring her face lightly with his fingertip. She opened her eyes and gave him a sleepy little smile. He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. Threading her fingers through his hair, she brought his head back down for a more intense kiss.

"Control still doing okay?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," she replied, as she pressed a kiss to the side of his neck, "Make love to me, Logan."

And so Logan did. Not fucking, or screwing, or banging, or any of those other colorful euphemisms, but really and truly making love.

Afterward, as they lay serenely and boneless in each other's arms, Logan addressed the inevitable.

"Obviously after last night's little dramatic scene, I'm not stayin' here," he told her.

"I understand," Rogue said, defeated, assuming his was leaving and that would be the end of it.

"You don't have too much crap do you? 'Cause my camper's got a load limit."

"You want me to go with you?" she asked, her face lighting up.

"Of course, you didn't think I was gonna leave you here with those perverts?"

"Logan, those perverts are still my family, twisted as they may be," she said, slightly insulted.

"Sorry, baby. Didn't mean to insult the family tree, but you gotta admit it, if you shook it, a bunch of nuts would fall out," he said with a smile.

"I know. By comparison, the folks in 'Deliverance' seem like the 'Brady Bunch'," she giggled.

"And yet, you seem so normal. Are you sure you weren't adopted?"

"Unfortunately, I wasn't. If you saw Mystique in her true form, you'd take me to the nearest clinic and have me sterilized."

Just then the door opened and Mystique casually strolled into the room, still in the form of the familiar blonde.

"Don't you people ever knock?" Logan asked.

"You need to climb off my daughter, because Erik wants to see you in his office – now!" she snapped.

"Time to face the proverbial music," he told Rogue.

"Be brave," she said, planting a kiss on his lips.

Logan sauntered past Mystique, who glared at her daughter, before turning and following him out of the room.

Logan and Mystique walked in icy silence to Erik's office. Once they arrived, Erik motioned for Logan to take a seat in front of the large desk. Mystique walked out, closing the door behind her.

"I could have you arrested for what you've done," Erik began.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'd want the cops crawlin' all over this place. Who are you kiddin'?" Logan responded confidently.

"Do you expect to get away with raping a child?" Erik continued.

"I DIDN'T RAPE HER!" Logan yelled, jumping to his feet.

"Rogue would not have succumbed to you willingly. Therefore, you must have taken her by force!" Erik bellowed back.

"I'm not in the habit of forcin' myself on any woman. I've never found it necessary."

"Ah yes, but the type of women who inhabit your world aren't exactly vestal virgins are they? I'm sure you've never encountered one that said "No" before, and you didn't take the rejection well."

"Rogue didn't reject me. I seduced her, yes, I'll admit to that, but I didn't rape her."

"You call it seduction, we call it molestation. It's a matter of semantics, Wolverine. The bottom line is, she was an innocent before you came here and now she's not. The minor details aren't important – only the end result."

"Well, I'm outta here, so this discussion is pointless," Logan informed him.

"If you go into the kitchen and bend our cook Magda over the counter, you can claim you've successfully screwed every female in the place. Of course, Magda's cane and leg brace may get in your way, but I'm sure you're creative."

"Gee, maybe I will. My day just isn't complete unless I've left every woman in the buildin' with a broken heart and a sore pussy."

"You know, it's a pity that Mystique's so furious with you – with that attitude, you'd make a perfect addition to the team."

"Erik, let me put this as bluntly as I can. Your team sucks. A pack of Girl Scouts on a sugar-high from eatin' too many cookies could do more damage, and your whole stupid mission sucks to begin with."

"There's a war coming. You need to acknowledge that. There's a whole world out there full of people who hate and fear you," Erik stated simply.

"I leave them alone, they tend to leave me alone. It's worked out so far."

"It's been almost 15 years, hasn't it? Living from day to day, moving from place to place. That's not co-existing peacefully, that's hiding. I'm willing to give you the opportunity to stop running. To stop looking over your shoulder."

"You just want more muscle for your team, so don't get sanctimonious on me."

"It would be a mutually beneficial relationship. I can talk to Mystique. Reason with her, if you wish to stay," Erik offered.

Rising from his chair, Logan said, "Thanks, but no thanks. You can take your little mission and stick it up your ass. I'm outta here first thing in the mornin'."

"So you're just going to screw my niece and then run out on her? And you call me ruthless."

"I'm not leavin' her. I'm takin' her with me," Logan replied.

Erik laughed. "I think I must've heard wrong, because I swear you just said you were taking Rogue with you."

"I am."

"You're so amusing, Wolverine."

Logan approached the large desk and placing his hands on it, fixed Erik with a glare.

"I know you wanna train her for your team, but Rogue's not a fighter and you're gonna get her killed – probably on the first mission you send her on."

"Her mutation will protect her."

"How? She hates using it. You think you can train her to be a killer? She doesn't have it in her. She'll hesitate and it'll be a fatal mistake."

"I would never deliberately put her in harm's way."

"Oh, you mean like when you tried to mutate the world leaders at the U.N. Summit on Ellis Island and used her to power your machine. Yeah, I heard all about that incident. Keep her out of harm's way? So far you've done a bang-up job. "

"I was trying to make their fate, our fate. To unite us all as one people and eradicate the prejudice against mutants," Erik defended.

"You're so full of shit. If you were really that righteous, it would've been you in that thing. If you really wanna protect her from prejudice, let me take her away to some place safe."

Erik thought back to the year before, when he'd tried to use Rogue to power his mutating machine and nearly killed her in the process. Logan was right. They were all willing to exploit her mutation, to the point of risking her very life, for their own purposes. Mystique had allowed him to use her daughter without so much as a word of protest. Yet, now she had the audacity to complain that Logan had taken Rogue's virginity? Erik had always prided himself on not being a hypocrite.

"Where exactly would you take her?" he asked a stunned Logan.

"I have a place in Canada that no one knows about," he informed him, "and I intend to keep it that way," he added.

"Mystique will never agree to it."

"So don't tell her. Let me sneak Rogue outta here tonight. I'll let her call you once we're settled. I just don't want you comin' looking for us – ever."

"I can't appear to willingly go along with this. I can however, arrange for the security system to be temporarily out of order tonight."

Logan couldn't believe it had been that easy. He just hoped that Erik wasn't bullshitting him, but if he were, he was prepared to fight his way out of the complex if necessary.

Rising to leave, he was halfway to the door when Erik finally spoke.

"You promise you'll take care of her."

"I'd lay my life down for her," Logan reassured him.

Erik simply nodded and Logan went in search of Rogue to tell her about the plan.

Later that night, finding the security system disabled as Erik had promised, Logan and Rogue quietly slipped out of the complex unnoticed. It wasn't until they'd been on the road for an hour that Logan finally was able to breath a sigh of relief. He looked over at Rogue, who'd fallen asleep, and couldn't believe that he'd been able to get her away from the Brotherhood's clutches so easily. Had it been too easy? He quickly banished such paranoid thoughts. No, he'd made a valid argument to Erik – he'd convinced him that Rogue would likely be killed quickly. So now instead of being a bachelor who bedded a different woman every night, he was tied to the same one forever – and it felt wonderful.

At the Brotherhood's complex, Erik stood at the window for a long time after he saw Logan's camper pull away.

"Are they gone?" Sabretooth asked, entering the room.

"Yes. Did you get the tracking device attached to that hunk of junk?"

"It was taken care of," Sabretooth replied.

"Good," Erik said with a faint smile.

THE END


End file.
